The Other Way
by krittz
Summary: rajvi OS


**tried something on rajvi...first try...dnt knw hw it is but dont bash pls**

* * *

The day which suppose to give happiness in life it's not necessary that for every one it has a same meaning. Same is the case with that tall dark and handsome man who was sitting on the rook and his feet were dangling in water. He consider this day as a black day in his life.

He still remembers the day..the date was same as today..but that year he was happy..may be fr last time happy on this date..

 **he ranged the doorbell reaching his house early evening but no one opened the door, after two three try he pulled out the spare key and opened the door..he moved in..**

 **His CID officer instincts gave him some warning and he got alert..then only he heard a moaning from the kitchen..he rushed in..**

 **Found a home made brthday cake badly burnt..the vessel in which kheer is cooked is still on lightened stove making the kheer a black mass and his all time master chef his only living relation sitting on the floor resting his back with the kitchen counter holding his chest moaning..and that massive heart attack snatched away the last shelter from him**

coming back to present he felt a drop of tear rolling down his cheeks, he wiped it away and got up..

Last time looked at the waves, a deep sigh came out of his heart "papa I miss you..apne wish bhi nahi kiya tha mujhe aur asehi chale gaye..aapne to kaha tha mujhe yea gher ki kaam wagera kuch dekhne ki jarurat nahi paregi..aap ko pata hey aab sab mein hi kerta hu..aap to bas chale gaye aram kerne.."

he shook his head like a complaining kid and then wore his shoes got up and was about to go when again turned with "aur aapko bahu ki to bari jaldi thi..aapne wo bhi miss ker diya..ek pyari se bahu ko bhi miss ker diya aapne..haan haan pata hey abhie bahu bani nahi puri tarah se per sagai to ho gayi na.."

he glanced at the ring with "aab aap tnsn nahi lena..aap ka Raju aab akela nahi hey..bilkul bhi.."

he smiled then moved back to his car and drove back home

.

.

.

A strange loneliness engulfed him seeing his whole house wrapped in complete darkness..every day he return from bureau no one to wait fr him..even if he gets late no one to be tensed..if he miss to come back no one will worry..even if he gets injured or something except his fellow officers no family person will be there to visit him..there is no meaning of holidays or Sundays except long sleepy hours, nothing is different.. no one to look after if he is ill..

He sighed deeply "aab to tumhe jaldise iss gher mey leke ayunga aab aur sabar nahi hoti.." he smiled looking at the ring and moved forward..

He opened the main door and entered.. Going to turn on the light but heard a loving voice

"uhun light ko rehne dijiye.."

he looked around..although he can't see in the dark but he recognized the voice "tum..yeaha.."

"jee..."

and she starts lighting the candles..

His expression changed..

It's his favorite strawberry cake with candles on it..and a writing just above stating

 ** _HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAJAT_**

she looked up with "ayiye pehle candle.."

but stopped seeing his expression..she can easily guess the matter so turned on the lights with "Rajat mein.."

he chewed "yea sab kya hey.."

"wo mein.."

"kis ki permission se kiya tumne yea sab..?kisne haq diya mere gher mey ake yea sab kerne ki.." he shouted badly..

She looked down "Rajat mein..aj aapka brthday hey to meine socha.."

she looked up but his extreme rough expression and red angry eyes tightened jaws made her look down..

He hold her by arm tightly "kya socha..socha bhi kaise ki aj ka din mein celebrate karunga..haan.."

she groaned "Rajat mera haath..."

Rajat just left her with a push and gave a hard push on the table making the cake and candles fall down..in due process a candle fell on the table cover and it caught fire..

But some gifts are still on the other end of the table

Rajat was least bothered about the fire he pushed the gifts hardly, his finger touched the fire..

She shouted "Rajat aap aag ko to.."

but he pushed her away from his way and tore apart the writing then turned with "yea din mere liye khushi ka nahi hey smjhi tum yea mere.."

he noticed her standing really close to the fire..he moved forward pulled the table cover holding the other end and stamped on it hardly while using his hands to..

She tried to stop with "Rajat aapka haath.."

the fire already extinguished he growled "ha to yea sab kerne se pehle kiu nahi socha..haan.."

he approached her dangerously and said in hissing voice "yea din mere liye ek avishap hey jan lo tum..meine isi din paida hote hi apne ma ko kha gaya.."

"Rajat..."

"shut up..chup bilkul...mere dono ki dono apne iss din mar gaye celebrate karu mein ise..haan.."

and he was about to move out when she hold his arm with "aapka haath jala hey.."

"ha to mein to jal nahi gaya na..choro mujhe.."

and after freeing himself with a jerk he moved out of the house..

She followed his way through eyes and then sat down there only

"Rajat aapne sab kuch to chor diya..aise jindegi nahi chori jati..aap hi ne to kaha tha uncle ek aise bahu cahte they jo har haal mey aapko khush rakhe..fir aap kiu nahi nibhane dete mujhe wo wada..aapko yea to yaad reh gaya ki aj ki din aapki apne aapse bichre yea nahi yaad raha ki iss din aapki apno ko kitni khushi hui thi..aapko pa ke.."

she picked up a old diary from the corner table of lounge

"kash aap mere baat sunte ek baar yea diary par lete..mein bhi kabhie iss celebration ka nahi sochti ager us din jab uncle ki wo books lene ayi thi tab yea diary mujhe na milti.."

she turned the pages..

'aur jyada din nahi hu mein..dil bata raha hey bas kuch hi din..per Raju..use to kaam ki alawa kuch sujhta hi nahi..bas ek bahu ajaye jo mere bache ko har haal mey khush rakh paye..

Kabhie kabhie darr lagta hey..itna bara ho gaya abhie bhi bacho ki jaisa attached hey..mujhe kuch ho jaye to dimaag bandh ho jata hey iska,khud pey taq musibat le ata hey..kal mujhe kuch ho jaye to kahi yea jeena na chor dey..asehi kaha sahi se jeeta hey..

Aj kal ki lerke is umar mey kitna masti kerte hey aur yea mera suputra bas gher se bureau bureau se gher..koi official party bhi jana ho to excuse..aur aise social life..wo to kehna hi bekar hey..aur pata nahi kaise seniors mile hey..chut bhi de dete hey janab ko..

Bas apni birth day bahut mushkil se mana leta hey..warna to aur koi celebration cahe diwali ho yea holi sab bureau mey hi..bas..aab to bas uski shaadi se hi umid hey..kahi wo bhi court marriage na ker ley..

Darr lagta hey kahi mere jane se aur bhi kahi apne ander ghutna na suru ker dey'

she looked up "aur wohi hua.."

she just shook her head..first went inside kept the diary then came out and started cleaning the whole mess

.

.

.

Next morning she entered bureau to find Rajat already present there, wearing same outfit he wore yesterday..

She knew it..she was in his place only waiting fr him whole night..early morning she moved to her place just to freshen up and get ready..

Her eyes travelled to his palms..the blister and burn still unattended..

Vineet who was just entering the bureau found her standing like that "hey good morning aise kiu khari hey.."

she just signaled him through eyes..Vineet too noticed it "sir ka haath kaise jala.."

"gusse se.."

"kya..mtlb.."

"kuch nahi...Tarika ayi hey?"

"ha abhie dekha neeche uski scooty..per kiu.."

"dressing kerwani hey.."

"ha to tu bol na sir ko.."

"Vineet ager mere bolne se ho jata to mein yeaha khari dekhti?"

"hmmm..fir.."

"tujhme himmat hey to tu bol k dekh.."

he nodded and moved forward..Rajat who was pretending to be very busy in file easily guessed the reason of Vineet approaching him so maintained an extreme serious expression..

"sir"

"hmm.."

"sir aapki haath mey kya hua"

"jal gaya.."

"jee sir.." Vineet was not expecting this so gave an helpless glance towards her but she glared so he again turned with "kaise sir"

"kisine jakham kuredne ki koshish ki thi aur usi process mey ek aur jakham dene wali thi use hone se rokne gaya to yea mila.."

Vineet was now really confused..

He just nodded with "per sir aapko koi dawai to.."

Rajat looked up calmly "dard nahi hey..tum apne desk pey jao"

Vineet cant protest the calm glaze so nodded and moved back to his desk..

She grumbled and moved out of the bureau making her way directly to forensic lab

.

.

.

Rajat was trying to work on his computer but the burns on his right palm was making it difficult when his phone beeped fr message..he glanced and it and seeing Tarika's name flashing he opened the message found an order "abhie k abhie lab pahucho.."

he looked around found that particular person missing so easily got the matter but sighed with "aab nahi jaunga to Tarika yea baat Abhijeet sir tak pahuchayegi aur wo apne tarike se first aid de isse pehle mein hi jata hu.."

he made a face and was about to move to lab when duo along with freddy came in..

Daya asked "kya hua Rajat aise muh latkaye kaha ja rahe ho.."

"lab..Tarika ne bulaya.."

freddy asked in amazement "aapko.."

"to?"

the new arrived trio easily got his mood off so Abhijeet stopped the matter with "haan jao.."

he walked passed them when Daya noticed his hands "iska haath kaise jal gaya kal taq to thik tha.."

Abhijeet too noticed it following Daya's glaze with "isliye parade hogi aab..hajira dene jaraha hey.."

three of them shared a laugh and entered the bureau..soon Purvi too entered

Vineet seeing her informed "Rajat sir gaye hey lab.."

"pata hey.."

"tum dono mey jhagra hua kya?" asked Shreya..

Purvi looked around, her seniors..

Daya relaxed her with "ACP sir abhie aye nahi"

Purvi nodded..

Shreya widens her eyes "to tum dono mey bhi jhagra hota hey?mujhe aur Tarika ko to sunna parta hey ki hume aise couples banna cahiye tum dono ki tarah jo jhagrte hi nahi..per yea samjh nahi ata bas hum akele larkiya kaise couples bane jab ki dusri taraf ko bhi.."

Purvi cut her with "Shreya its serious.."

Shreya glanced at Purvi then turned serious with "kya hua?"

"kal Rajat sir ki birth day tha..to meine unki gher mey celebrate kerni ki sochi.."

Daya cut her with "Purvi tumhe pata hey na..Rajat.."

"haan sir..wo isi baat se naraj ho gaye..aur gher se nikal gaye,puri raat gher nahi aye.."

Vineet asked confused "per isme haath kaha se jala?"

"wo..candle feq diya tha unhone to aag mere bahut pass agayi thi to tab bujhate hue.."

Shreya shook her head "tujhe pata hey na Rajat sir uncle ko leke kitne sensitive hey fir bhi yea sab.."

"mein nahi krti yaar..per ek hafta pehle jab mey uncle ki library se book lene gayi to mujhe unki diary mili aur meine curiosity mey use par liya.."

Daya asked "aisa kya tha usmey.."

Purvi sighed and she started explaining

.

.

.

Tarika finished her dressing with "Rajat ager tum sahi waqt pey aag nahi bujha pate to?"

"Tarika please..tumhe pata hey na aab kuch khone ki soch se bhi darr lagta hey mujhe..ager Purvi taq wo aag.."

he looked down..Tarika patted his shoulder "acha chalo choro kuch hua to nahi na bas.."

"nahi Tarika hua..meine kal Purvi ko bahut hurt kiya..pata hey uski haath mey bluish marks agaye meine aise pakra tha use..wo raat bhar mere gher mey baithi ro rahi hogi..per Tarika use yea nahi kerna tha na?"

Tarika just nodded, she knew her brother well, the strictest officer had a very soft corner fr his limited relations..

"use pata hey na usi din papa..fir usne kiu kiya..wo to mujhe smjhti hey na fir kiu.."

"Rajat..yeahi to tumhe sochna tha na?ek larki jo tumhe samjhti hey tumhare rishto ko smjhti hey usne achanaq kiu kiya aisa..tumne pucha usse?"

Rajat nodded in no innocently "gussa agaya to bas mein.."

"acha gussa agaya to kuch socha hi nahi yea kya baat hui.."

"per iska bhi kya reason hoga Tarika usne mujhe khush kerne ka socha hoga per mein to khush nahi hota na.."

"Purvi ne aj taq tumhe tumhare marji ki khilaf kuch kerne ko kaha?"

he nodded in no..

"wo khud yeaha woha jana chor chuki hey per tumhe to kabhie force nahi krti na?"

"nahi wohi to achanaq fir kiu.."

"to yea janna tha na tumhe?"

he looked down.

Tarika pressed his shoulder "aab muh mat latkao..jao bureau jao aur baat kerne ki koshish karo..no ego ok?"

he nodded with a light smile..

"aur breakfast bhi ker lena tumhare chaqqar mey meri saheli ne bhi kuch nahi khaya.."

Rajat got up with "hmm..chalo nikalta hu.."

Tarika nodded

.

.Rajat entered the bureau found Purvi sternly looking at his hand…

he didn't meet her gaze but looked at Vineet with "Vineet tumne breakfast kiya?"

Vineet hide his smile "jee sir.."

"acha.."

He looked back to his desk…

Abhijeet cleared his throat with "Purvi Rajat tum dono aj jaldi agae jao jake breakfast kerlo.."

Freddy stood up with "sir meine bhi nahi ki breakfast mein bhi jau.."

Abhijeet tried to glare but Rajat nodded "ha freddy chalo.."

And three of them left..daya chuckled "freddy ki shaadi sach mey accident tha…"

The day passed like this in silent concern, its evening already..

Officers were preparing to move back home when Vineet noticed Rajat looking around

"sir aap kuch dhund rahe hey?"

"haan..wo Pu..purani file…"

Daya said in extreme serious tone "Purvi ko k file submit kerna tha ACP sir ko, sir aj a nahi paye wo sir ki gher gayi hey…"

Rajat stood silent looking down…

Abhijeet looked at his face and signaled daya not to say further…

Soon all other officers departed leaving back the three senior inspectors…

Duo signaled each other and Abhijeet moved forward "Rajat bahut pareshan ho?"

"nahi nahi to sir mein kya…"

But he stopped seeing his both seniors looking at him, he looked down with "sir jab aap kisi se umid kre wo aapko smjhe aur wohi aapko hurt ker dey to bahut bura lagta hey…"

Abhijeet nodded "per tumhe lagta hey uska maqsad tumhe hurt kerna tha?"

Rajat nodded in no "kabhie nai sir..per sayed mujhe smjhne mey..usse galti ho gayi yea mein hi smjha nahi.."

"nahi Rajat…use pata tha tum yea nahi cahte ho…per dir bhi kiya.."

"wohi to sir mujhe samjh..aisa laga jaise koi mere papa ki insult.."

"nahi Rajat…"

Abhijeet cut him strongly.. "Rajat kisi bhi relation my communication bahut important hoti hey…tumhe yea to nahi kahunga ki Purvi sahi thi yea tum..per haan jo jo sawal man mey hoga wo smne se pucho…kiuki communication gap na kisi bhi rishte ko kha jati hey.."

Rajat nodded..

Daya stopped Abhijeet from any further and said in fresh tone "aur jyada der bureau mey rehna se insaan bemar par jata hey…to chalo gher chalo.."

Rajat smiled a little and got up..

Three of them moved out…

.

.

Rajat moved back home.. he entered inside and found his house neat and clean... he sighed

"im sorry Purvi.." he mumbled in low voice touching the things around feeling her presence..

He moved inside to his father's room… "papa meine glti ker di kya? Per mujhe bahut bura laga kal sachie…ager koi hota to thik hey per Purvi? wo to mujhe smjhti hey na..fir…"

He jerked his head when his eyes fall on the diary…

"yea to papa ki..per yea yeaha kaise.."

He picked it up..and was about to keep it back when suddenly his mind "yea diary..Purvi..han usine nikali hogi..per.."

He started turning on the diary pages…

.

.

.

Purvi as in her longue shuffling TV channels when she heard the continuous doorbell, she turned to the watch its 11:30pm..

"itni raat ko..kaun.."

She opened the door and was shocked to find raat standing there totally looking restless

"aap.."

"Purvi mein..mujhe maaf kr do…"

"aap ander ayiye pehle..ayiye.."

She led him inside and made him sit with "baithiye aap mein ati hu.."

She was about to move but Rajat clutched her wrist "Purvi..meine galat kiya na..tum gussa ker lo per maaf ker do.."

Purvi smled "mein nahi hu aapse naraj..bilkul bhi..choriye aab.."

Rajat left her hand. she moved inside

Soon came back with a glass of water "chaliye piiye paani.."

He drank the whole in on go.. "aab batiye kya hua itni raat ko aise…"

"Purvi kal meine tumse bahut bura behave kiya na? actually mujhe laga tum bhi mere dil ko nai smjhna cahti..mere papa ko khone ka dukh mey mere saath ho hi nahi tum…"

Purvi was silently listening to his confession..Rajat grabbed her hand with "per mujhe janne ki koshish to kerna tha na ki kiu kiya tumne aisa…mein bilkul acha husband nahi ban paunga na?"

Purvi nodded

Rajat scowled "mtlb sach mey tumhe lgta hey mein k acha pati.."

Purvi made a serious face "aab dekhiye ek patni ki farz hey na wo har mor pey apne pati ksa saath dey..aab itni si baat pey mein birodh kerne baith jau to mein kaise farz nibha paungi?"

Rajat made a face..

Purvi rested her head on his shoulder with "aap kisi bhi rishte ki liye best and perfect hey smjhe mere budhu boy friend.."

Rajat wrapped his arms around her "hmm samjh gaya..and sorry.."

"raat pls…"

"nahi Purvi aj papa ki diary nahi parta to aab bhi sayed gussa hi rehta.."

"mein aapki jagah hoti to mein bhi yeahi kerti..per..ek baat nahi keti.."

He was busy in playing with hr locks asked "hmm.."

"12 ghnte se jyada bina nahaye aur change kiye nahi reh pati.."

Rajat immediately left Purvi with "to fir itni problem hey to dur baitho na.."

Purvi smiled and hogged him more cozily..Rajat smiled, kissed his head and said in deep tone "abhie bhi 12 nahi baje…apne sasur jee ki khawish pura nahi karogi?"

Purvi separated with a jerk and a wide smile "sach…per gher mey to..acha aap yeahi rukiye mein ati hu..ok.."

Rajat nodded..she rushed in to the kitchen…Soon she came back with a plate in her hand

On it four bread slices placed as a jam sandwich with a smiley over the topmost and a matchstick on it…

Rajat smiled..

But Purvi cried "arey hasnsa bad mey bas teen minute baki hey jaldi…"

Rajat nodded and bowed off the matchstick and cut the bread slices in half…while Purvi enthusticaly sang the happy birthday song..

He fed Purvi the piece, "Rajat aaki ankho my kuch chala gaya kya?"

Rajat smiled through the tears and hugged her tightly with "aab papa khush honge na Purvi..mein aab se social ban jaunga..tumhe kabhie afsos ka mauka nahi dunga pakka..mein.."

Purvi pressed his shoulder "shh..bilkul nahi..meine aapse pyar kiya aap jaisa hey usse pyar kiya..aur jo pyar mein kisiko badalna cahe wo pyar nahi sauda hota hey…aapne to nahi badalna caha mujhe..mein khud se kuch cheez badal diya..bas…aap ki dil jis din badlega aap bhi badal jayenge..koi promise kisi khush kerne ki koshish mey mat badliye…"

Rajat looked at her eyes..she nodded and surrendered herself into the most protective arms…

* * *

 **r and r**


End file.
